Ensuring the protection and security of one's person and one's property has been of paramount concern throughout human history. Potential hazards exists in many different forms, including naturally occurring hazards such as fire, lightning, earthquakes, high winds, other inclement weather, or natural disasters. Additionally, individuals face a wide range of hazards that are largely manmade, such as crime, civil unrest, infrastructure failures, and the like. Moreover, hazards that do exist typically are of varying levels of criticality based on the nature of the person or the property whose security is of concern. That is, hazards to a general population may be of little concern to a given individual and vice versa.